


Self Indulgence

by Socchan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Fantasizing, Identity Porn, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Masturbation, Other, Podfic Welcome, Secret Identity, Sex Toys, Smutember 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/pseuds/Socchan
Summary: After a particularly ...stimulating day at work, Marinette needs some stress relief. Luckily, the Purrmaster and the Miraculous Wand: Golden Touch edition are only an arm's reach away.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 133





	Self Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> For the Smutember 2020 prompt: Masturbation.
> 
> The Purrmaster is based roughly on the [Yummy Sunshine](https://www.ohjoysextoy.com/yummy-sunshine/); the Miraculous Wand toys are inspired by The Magic Wand line/style of vibrators (I could _not_ resist the naming opportunity), and the Golden Touch specifically by the [Mystic Wand](https://www.ohjoysextoy.com/mysticwand/)/[Mystic Rechargeable](https://www.ohjoysextoy.com/mystic-rechargeable/). (The larger, deluxe, plug-in version is the Platinum Touch.)

Five minutes after rolling over for the umpteenth time that night, Marinette gave up; she was officially too worked up to fall asleep.

There had been an akuma attack at the Gabriel photo shoot she'd been working at that afternoon. While Gabriel Inc was one of the few fashion companies that offered forgiveness for disappearing during such occasions, including to interns like herself, Marinette still hadn't managed to find a discreet place to transform for a full half hour. Somehow, however, Cat Noir had been on the scene moments after the attack, and with that day's villain being particularly focused on Marinette for some reason, that meant he spent most of the time protecting her.

She'd spent that half hour alternately pressed up against his muscular form in ways she couldn't usually appreciate as Ladybug, and with a spectacular view of said musculature in action, defending her like she was the most precious thing in the world. That left Ladybug already a little breathless when she finally got away to transform, and it took an extra few minutes for her to get her head back into the game to defeat the akumatized supervillain.

If that hadn't been enough, when the photo shoot resumed shortly after, Marinette had been assigned to making sure all of Adrien's clothing fell properly on his body. The subject of her middle school crush had, if anything, only gotten more attractive over the years, and getting to know him more hadn't helped at all. Nor, if she were being honest, did the terrible jokes he murmured to her during adjustments to try and make her feel more at ease. When exactly, she wondered, had she started to find horrible puns endearing?

It was no use. With a sigh, and thankful that Tikki was already asleep, Marinette reached into her bedside drawer and pulled out two of her most faithful companions.

The first had been a gag gift from Alya. When Marinette had gotten drunk at her best friend's eighteenth birthday party, she'd accidentally let slip about her growing crush on Cat Noir. Torn between horror that she'd shared even that much, and relief that that was the worst she'd shared, Marinette had vowed never to drink in excess again, sworn Alya to secrecy, and prayed that would be the last of the matter. And it had been... right up until _Marinette's_ eighteenth birthday.

Alya's gift had been a vibrating dildo themed after Cat Noir. The business end was velvety black silicone, slightly curved and gently ribbed. The other end had a looped handle in hard black plastic with silver trim, and the control buttons were shaped like cat paw prints and lit up with green LEDs when pressed or charging. The box called it the "Purrmaster".

After seeing Marinette's face and bursting into laughter, Alya had relented and given her friend her _real_ birthday present, and Purrmaster had been left unused in Marinette's bedside drawer. When Marinette finally gave in to the urge to try it out one thirsty night, it had quickly turned into one of her favorite toys.

The Miraculous Wand: Golden Touch version, on the other hand, she'd purchased for herself. Between a fit of annoyance at her superhero partner and a glut of cash from her most recent Jagged Stone commission, she'd decided she needed something in the bedroom that didn't remind her of Cat Noir, and gone to the internet. The Golden Touch arrived at her house within the week in a discreet brown box, and she hadn't looked back since. White with golden accents and controls, the handheld version of the popular Miraculous Wand series was perfect for her needs: discreet, rechargeable, and packing a wallop for its size, it had become her other go-to toy for personal time.

And if she'd happened to name the toys after the two men in her life she was thirsting over most often, well, it wasn't like she was planning to _tell_ them that.

Slipping out of her pajamas and kicking aside the blankets, Marinette grabbed the Golden Touch and turned it on. With deliberate care, she caressed her right nipple with it and let out a gasp. "Adrien—!" It was entirely too easy to imagine him here, that, despite the difference in sensation, it was his fingers, his mouth on her breast. Her other hand drifted lower to toy with her clit while she pressed the vibe against her nipple. Biting her lip, she switched the wand over to the other side. A small whine escaped her. "Nnnn, Adrien..." She rubbed her fingers through the wetness between her legs, deciding it was time to escalate things.

Setting the wand aside, Marinette reached for the Purrmaster. Breathing heavily, she ran the slick fingers of her left hand over its shaft before lowering it to rub against her cunt directly. "Fuck, Cat!" she hissed, stroking the device along her folds to slick it up. Feeling up and down its length, she decided it was slick enough and slowly began sliding it into herself. The soft ridges were delicious against her flesh, and she was panting when it was finally seated fully inside her.

Forcing herself to slow down and take a deep breath, grasping desperately at some scrap of composure, Marinette turned the Purrmaster on. "Oh, God!" Focusing with every spare thought she had, she began to thrust it in and out, using the loop at the end to secure her grip. Soon she was fucking herself with the toy, but it still wasn't quite enough, wasn't quite what she wanted.

Fumbling to keep going with her left hand, Marinette reached out to grab the wand again with her right. _There!_ Passing it over her nipples one more time, she turned the vibrations up and lowered the head to her clit.

Marinette came with a groan. Writhing in pleasure, she pressed the Purrmaster deep inside herself and held the wand down against her clit. She pulled the wand away only when the sensations became too much. It hummed in her hand as she lay in her bed, panting.

An image of Cat Noir and Adrien leaning over her, expressions hungry, flashed in her mind, and Marinette knew she wasn't done. "Just one more," she murmured to herself, slowly beginning to rock the Purrmaster in and out again.

Just like before, it was easy, so easy to pretend it was actually Cat Noir inside of her, thrusting slowly and watching her come apart at his touch. It was too easy to imagine Adrien reaching over her, between them, his fingers brushing Cat's shaft as he worked Marinette's clit. "Cat... Adrien..." she moaned, rocking the Purrmaster harder.

Then, in her mind's eye, Cat Noir and Adrien shared a wicked look, right before Adrien leaned over and replaced his fingers with his mouth. "Cat Noir! Adrien!" Marinette bucked hard, grinding against his imagined touch, clenching down on the fantastical replacement for her partner's cock. Pressing hard on the toys, she rode out what had to be the most intense orgasm of her life.

Her hands were trembling when it was finally over. The Purrmaster slid easily out of her, slick with all of her juices, and she fumbled a moment in turning it and the Golden Touch off. Getting shakily to her her feet, she took the toys to her bathroom to clean off. She was _definitely_ going to try that fantasy again.

In the meantime, though, she thought she might finally be able to sleep.

\-----

On the balcony outside of her window, Cat Noir now had his own problems. He'd wanted to check on Marinette after that day's akuma attack, and when he'd found her window already open a crack, he'd taken it as an invitation to come closer—especially when he heard her say his name.

Then he'd heard, and smelled, what she'd been doing. He stayed there, frozen in place and more turned on than he'd ever been in his life, as he guiltily listened to Marinette have what must have been an _amazing_ orgasm. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard her get up a few moments later; hopefully now he'd be able to sneak away without her noticing.

He was half way home when a coherent thought finally made it to the forefront of his lust-addled mind: Marinette hadn't called out just one of his names; she'd said _both_ of them. Cat Noir nearly missed his footing on his next jump, the reality of the situation almost as effective as a cold shower. _What the hell am I going to tell Ladybug?_

**Author's Note:**

> Please check my profile for my permission statement regarding further transformations (fanart, fic of fic, etc). Anyone who does anything with this (following my guidelines, and especially including podficcers) is allowed to use Chat instead of Cat for their work, no need to ask me. And feel free to ask questions, as well! I want to make the process as easy as possible for anyone interested ♥
> 
> If you're looking to find me elsewhere, you can visit me at [my Dreamwidth account](https://soc-puppet.dreamwidth.org/). I frequently talk about fic plans over there, and this fic in particular premiered over there an hour before it went up here!
> 
> Lastly, for actual sex education, visit [**Scarleteen**](https://www.scarleteen.com/)! There you can learn all sorts of important stuff, like how to clean toys and why you should always pee after sex, especially if you have a vulva.


End file.
